jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astridowaa/KOCHANY PAMIĘTNICZKU
'One part' Czy przyjacielem jest osoba, która ciebie zawiodła? Czy sprawia ona, że ciągle płaczesz? Czy chce, abyś ,,cierpiał"? Czy chce na Tobie się zemścić, za coś, do czego się nie przyczyniłeś? Czy chce zohydzić ci życie? Czy pragnie Twojego nieszczęścia? Czy zależy jej, abyś nie zaznał szczęścia u boku innej osoby? Czy niszczy Twój świat, aby sprawić sobie przyjemność? Czy sprawia, że nie masz na nic ochoty? Czy knuje za Twoimi plecami same niecne plany, aby wcielić je w życie i ciebie pogrążyć? Czy udaje, że ten czas Waszej ,,przyjaźni" jest niczym? Czy obgaduje ciebie za plecami? Czy zamiast Ciebie, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela stawia kogoś innego? Kogoś, kto nie zasługuje na jej uwagę? Kogoś, kto robi to, aby sprawić ci ból? Kogoś, kto zniszczył Waszą przyjaźń i ma z tego radochę? Dlaczego ona ma wciąż klapki na oczach i tego nie widzi? Dlaczego zaprzepaściła te piękne lata Waszej przyjaźni dla jakieś szmaty, która nic nie jest warta? Dlaczego?.. Dlaczego ona jest tak zaślepiona? Dlaczego nie widzi, że ta osoba, która zniszczyła naszą przyjaźń, to tak naprawdę nie zależy jej na niej? Dlaczego zostawiła prawdziwą przyjaźń dla tej fałszywej? Dlaczego ja teraz tak cierpię? Dlaczego moje serduszko krwawi? Dlaczego nie mogę o niej zapomnieć? Dlaczego mamy uczucia? Dlaczego kiedy ktoś, na kim nam zależało zostawi nas, a my wtedy cierpimy? Dlaczego tak jesteśmy skonstruowani? Jedno jest pewne - gdyby mi nie zależało, nie odczuwałabym bólu. To była wspaniała przyjaźń. Dla mnie nadal jest. Nie wiem dlaczego, po prostu jest. Moja przyjaciółka zobaczyła we mnie coś, czego nie widzieli inni. Jako jedyna ze mną rozmawiała. To było piękne. Nawet nie zdawałyśmy sobie sprawy z tego, że jesteśmy sobie bliskie, mimo że nawet dobrze się nie znamy. Nasza znajomość rozwijała się. Mogłyśmy na sobie polegać. Ta osoba, która rozbiła nas, sprawiła jej wielką przykrość. Ona na mnie mogła liczyć. Broniłam jej do upadłego, przed wrogami. Ona mogła na mnie polegać, wtedy ja na nią też. Zbliżyłyśmy się do siebie. I to bardzo. Zostałyśmy siostrami i nadal nimi jesteśmy. Potem coś cię popsuło. Kłóciłyśmy się. ,,Ta osoba wykorzystała sytuację i wepchała się między nas. Moja przyjaciółka zaczęła z nią chętniej spędzać czas niż ze mną. A teraz? Od prawie tygodnia nie odezwała się do mnie. Innym mówi, że to moja wina. Być może, ale kiedy chciałam się dowiedzieć co złego zrobiłam, ona, ona zostawiła mnie i poszła z ,,tą osobą". A ja? Rozpłakałam się. Nie mam już na nic ochoty. Kiedy widzę je razem, nie pokazuję żadnej reakcji, aby ,,ta osoba" nie miała satysfakcji z tego, co dokonała. Straciłam osobę, która nadawała sens mojemu życiu. A teraz? Nie mam już nic. Jedyną opcją, która mi zostaje jest śmierć, ale nie zrobię tego. Nie zrobię tego. Mimo, że tego chcę - nie dokonam tego czynu. To Bóg zadecyduje kiedy będzie na mnie czas. Pogrążona w rozpaczy idę dalej przez życie. KOCHANY PAMIĘTNICZKU. Za kilka chwil ciebie spalę, żeby tego nie czytać. Napisałam to, aby się komuś wyżalić a teraz pozostaje zniszczyć mi to wspomnienie. Żegnaj. Astrid. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone